


this is why irene loves twitter

by verity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter, cadbury eggs, liturgical calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I confess that I am curious about the source of your eggs, Ms. Adler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is why irene loves twitter

@thewhiphand stop breaking into our flat

@johnhwatsonmd I haven't the faintest, Mr. Watson.

@thewhiphand no one else leaves cadbury eggs under my pillow

@thewhiphand it's not even egg season yet, that's creepy

@thewhiphand I confess that I am curious about the source of your eggs, Ms. Adler.

@icemancometh you really ARE everywhere

@icemancometh A lady doesn't kiss and tell.

@thewhiphand You're no lady. SH

@sherlockholmes Quite the gentleman, Mr. Holmes.

@sherlockholmes you don't have to sign your tweets

@sherlockholmes and I can see them

@johnhwatsonmd You sound like a boy who wants a lump of coal in his stocking.

@thewhiphand Please recuse yourself from extended unseasonal holiday innuendo. SH

@sherlockholmes Shrove Tuesday's coming up. Time for a little pleasure before a *lot* of penance.

@thewhiphand @sherlockholmes I'm going to wash my brain out now

@johnhwatsonmd Get some milk while you're at it. SH

@sherlockholmes new rule: no domestic disputes on twitter

@sherlockholmes also I'm not washing my brain out with MILK


End file.
